Masquerade
by Deathberry19
Summary: Gray was forced to cover for his father in a masquerade ball, there he met a mysterious woman in a mask, whom he couldn't help but feel attracted to. AU GrayxJuvia.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

The alarm went off as the unwanted noise echoed throughout the room, a lazy hand drew out of the warm covers of the bed and hit the top part of the annoying object that was causing the noise, the clock fell down from the bedside table with a thud as the person under the covers made an effort to move and finally slipped his head out of it. A groan escaped his lips as he sat up and the white covers slipped down, revealing his toned chest and torso. A hand reached up to ruffle the messed up raven locks and his blue deep eyes wandered to the side.

_Damnit, not again._

A blonde woman next to him was sound asleep, with her back on him, the covers had slipped halfway from her body, showing a little bit of her huge breast, squeezed under her curvaceous back and blonde long hairs sprawled on the pillow next to his. He shouldn't have gotten drunk last night and now he brought some unknown woman to his apartment, how is he going get rid of her. Gray Fullbuster sighed and then looked around the room only to realize that it wasn't his.

So it was her apartment, he hardly remember the events from last night, except for the time when his stupid idiot of friends dragged him to the bar he so didn't want to go. Well what's done is done, the only thing left to do is to get the hell out of here before this girl wakes up and start asking him question he was not ready to answer.

With this thought in head, he quickly pushed the covers down from his body and got out of the bed, now searching for his clothes, finally locating them lying in one corner of the room, he headed into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After that he dressed up, found his mobile unit and checked for his incoming call. Once he realized his father had left him 5 missed calls, he knew he was a dead meat. No doubt his life is going to go through hell today at work. Without sparing the woman who was still sleeping on the bed a single glance he left the apartment and put on his long black coat over his white dress shirt.

As he left the apartment building, he cursed when he found his car was no where in sight, how he wished he remembered something from last night. Screw that, he quickly took the cab and ordered the driver towards his destination. He checked his phone and found his friend's voice message, flipping it open he pressed the phone against his ear and frowned.

**"Hey, Lucy and I took your car to my apartment, you can come and get it once you are done with..." a chuckle was heard and Gray rolled his eyes."Well you know what I am talking about, Natsu signing out"**

Gray sighed and shut his phone down, feeling at ease after hearing about his car. He leaned back on the seat and closed his eyes, thinking about the last night's events, it started with his pink haired friend Natsu, pestering him to come to celebrate with him for getting a new job, his girlfriend Lucy and a high school friend named Cana who was currently Lucy's roommate also joined them, he remembered ending up having a drinking contest with Natsu because the idiot was mocking him about how he is always unable to hold his liquor.

Then he remembered when a blonde chick asked him on the dance floor, after that all his memories became hazy, for he was too drunk, last thing he remembered was hearing the woman's voice in his ear, urging him to have sex with her. Guess that's what happened, he didn't even know, or remembered her name. It was a one nightstand anyway, no harm done.

He didn't realize when the cab stopped near the Fullbuster estate and he got outside, after handing the driver some extra yens. He knew he's going to get it from his father big time, knowing the old man left him five calls and Gray wasn't there to pick his phone up. Without thinking further into the situation he entered through the gates and headed into the mansion.

It could be just a twist of fate, a miracle or just sheer luck when he found his father as calm as he could be, he wasn't angry neither questioned his absence of last night. Gray sat on a chair across from the mahogany table, behind it sat a sturdy looking old man with long black hair, tied in a lose ponytail, glasses stuck on his nose, his attire business like, and hands folded in front of his face, with finger entwined together. Gray leaned his back casually on the chair and threw a huge bundle of file in front of him on the table.

"The paper work you asked to finish by the end of the week is all in here, anything else you need father?" he asked.

"Hm, I was expecting that, good work son, I'll get to that later, I am glad you were able to join me here because I have a favor to ask you" the raven haired lad shrugged.

"Sure...what is it?"

"You remember Laxus Drayer?" Gray arched a fine black eyebrow and then gave a nod. "I want you to join him at a formal gathering tomorrow at his place, apparently he got his new job and he's holding a masquerade"

"Masquerade?"

His father gave a nod and Gray had to sit up. "You want me to go there, I hardly know him"

"I told him my son would be joining, because I have an important meeting tomorrow, I can't go"

"But, why me?"

"Because it would be rude to turn him down, he used to be a close colleague, the least we could do is support him over his new promotion"

"Dad...I don't know it's a little..."

"Gray, you know I won't take no for an answer, it's important that you join him, go buy a nice suit and prepare yourself for tomorrow"

"Dad, this is...you know I don't like attending parties especially when I am covering for you, they are boring, and I hardly know anyone there"

"But it's necessary, I don't want my relationship with my work partners to be trampled up, that's where you come in, I am sure it's not a big deal, like you think"

Gray rubbed his temple and let out a sigh. "Fine..." he stood up from there, already his mood getting worse, this day was the worse of all and he had a feeling it would just go even more badly."I am late for work I have to go" with that he didn't glance back at his father and left the study room shutting the door rather loudly.

Gray with a pissed off face headed up to his room and changed into his business suit, wearing a light blue dress shirt under the coat and black trousers, few buttons from top, he left them open, his silver chain was showing. After he was done he left the house without calling out his leave, he just needed to get back to work, that is where he can forget about all his troubles.

He hated every time his father would act all superior and order him around, all his life Gray has worked under his father's control. The reason he got into the family business in the first place was because of all the pestering his father did, he wanted Gray to be the next CEO of the company right after he retires, Gray who grew up having a dream of becoming an architect, couldn't fulfill it because he knew family mattered more.

It was later he came to realize that he gained nothing by coming here, his father has always been the same, always controlling his life and telling him what he must do. Gray knew if only his mother would have been here he would have been following his dreams a long time ago, ever since she died when he was only 12, things have been so difficult, it was when he first noticed the change in his father as well. The father he once came to love, who used to tell him that he can reach out to fulfill his own dreams as much as he want, was the one who yelled at him two years ago telling him that dreams are just childish fantasies and reality is much more cursed.

Gray knew that his father was lonely, their mother was the center of their universe and because she was dead, his father stopped looking at him with compassion, but rather became an authoritative bastard. Gray hated this life, hated working under his father's control but he had no choice. He liked working, but he hated working for his father. He was not a kid anymore, he had his own choices, own freedom, his father never failed to snatch all that away from him.

Gray despised his father, the father he turned into. And he knew that he would never see that loving side of his father, he used to all the time during his youth.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So tell me again, why did you agree to go there?" Natsu, Gray's pink haired friend asked, while sitting on a couch in his living room, he came to return his friends car and decided to crash here while the raven lad was getting ready for the party.

"I told you, he said he wouldn't take no for an answer" Natsu pouted and then scratched his head. Leaning on the couch, he slightly tilted his head wearing a lazy expression.

"More like you couldn't say no under pressure" once Gray was done putting on his black tie, he turned to face him and glared.

"I refused him the minute he made the offer, he was persistent"

"Ah, just make sure you don't get drunk. By the way what happened to that chick you left last night with" Gray's blue eyes settled on his friend for a second before he shrugged.

"Don't know, I never talked to her, I left as soon as I woke up"

"Get a real girlfriend for once, you have been sleeping around with random girls a lot lately"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it tells that you are lonely bastard, you need to settle in a relationship" Gray arched his eyebrow at him, and fixed the buttons on his cuffs of his dark blue dress shirt.

"You are spending way too much time with Lucy, isn't she the one who is always telling me to get a girl friend?"

"She's not wrong you know, may be we can hook you up with someone?" Gray threw a deadly glare into his direction and Natsu gave a toothy grin.

"Don't you dare baka, I am fine with my life, to be honest, I don't want to add another head ache by getting a girl friend, all this relationship crap is not me"

Natsu rolled his eyes and stood up, entering into his kitchen to get a beer. "Lucy and I will stay while you are at the party"

"Don't you two dare have sex in my room or I swear I'll kill you" and he only heard Natsu's laugh from the kitchen's door. Gray rolled his eyes and grabbed his black tux, putting it on. He took his wallet and shoved it in his pocket, and grabbed his keys.

"Even if we do you wouldn't know" Natsu walked out with a bottle in hand and sprawled down on the couch now grabbing the remote next to him and turning on the television.

Gray only gave a low grunt in response. "I am heading out now, don't mess up the place" with that he made his way towards the door, Natsu only gave a half wave, while flipping the channels, and as he opened the door he was met with a blonde woman standing in front of him smiling sweetly.

"Hi Gray...you going out now?" Lucy walked in when Gray stepped aside.

"Yeah" he resisted rolling his eyes when Natsu and Lucy shared a passionate kiss, before she settled down next to him.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him under control, you go and enjoy the party" Lucy called, and Gray finally felt a little satisfied, as much of an idiot his friend Natsu was, Lucy was hundred time sensible than him, sometimes he wondered how someone as smart as Lucy ended up with someone as dense as Natsu, but he knew they were in love and he never complained about it, except when things get really physical in front of him.

"Thanks Lucy, bye now"

He exited his apartment, shutting the door behind him and soon left the building, he gave a last check to Luxus' mansion's address his father gave him and drove out of his lane.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was nothing special, since it was a masquerade, he could see woman in long dresses covering their faces with different types of masks, hiding their faces, Gray didn't bother to get one for himself, even when he was offered one by the waiter. He met with Laxus the blonde muscular man the first time and realized he was a great guy, married to a gorgeous woman by the name of Mirajane who welcomed him warmly, all in all, he was not regretting much by coming, since Laxus kept him company and introduced him to some of his colleagues.

After discussing business with them for a while he excused himself to get some drink, leaning by the counter next to the bar stall, Gray emptied his glass and asked the guy who was serving at the counter for a refill. He forgot Natsu's advice of not getting drunk too much, because right now he didn't care, he was having a good time, and for the first time he was not cursing his father for sending him here.

He could see couples dancing on the dance floor, sometimes the music changed and they would change the pace of their body movements, he ignored few women who were eying him flirtatiously, even when they were standing next to their partners, he heard some people whispering behind him something about him being a Fullbuster, and he enjoyed when people stopped by to talk to him, asked him about his father and how the company was running.

Time passed and Gray didn't move from the counter but he made sure he didn't drink much, for he was in no mood to go back home drunk. He already was on his fifth glass, since Gray can handle his liquor well, he was sane enough to tell what was going on. As he took the last sip from his glass his gaze wandered off to a table, his eyes narrowed at the sight.

It seemed like a woman in the mask was sitting there, he couldn't tell what her expressions were since her face was covered with the blue colored mask, she was wearing a long white dress, that flowed gracefully down her hip, and arms were left bare except white gloves were covering them till her elbows, a blue shade was visible all over her dress contrasting perfectly with her mask, her hair, a shocking shade of blue were curled up, framing her face, revealing a delicate jaw line. Her perfectly pink lips were formed in a pout. Gray couldn't tell why he noticed all those things about her, but something inside him stirred upon seeing her sitting away from the rest of the crowd.

Should he talk to her, approach her? They were two lonely guests in the party after all. Before Gray could make up his mind, he saw a tall man stopping next her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. So she was with someone already. Gray couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, but decided not to care anymore. The woman stood up and he noticed the white flower belt that was tied around her waist showing her curves in all the right places.

He couldn't take his eyes away from her for some reason, even though he knew that she was already here with someone else. It was few seconds later he noticed the girl pulled away from the man next to her when he tried to touch her again.

His eyes narrowed and he decided to focus on them a little more. This time he figured out what exactly was going on, because when the girl pulled away from him, and he tried to grab her, that told him the whole story that he was bothering her and she didn't look interested. He stood up from the stool he was sitting on just now and waited for a second, once the man's hand reached for her waist, he swore he heard the girl gasp, as her delicate hand reached up to his shoulder and she tried to push him away.

This time Gray lost it, he didn't know why he felt so angry, but that girl looked too innocent, and the guy was trying to make a move on her, therefore scaring her.

"Ah come on, I am only asking for one dance, don't be shy..." the girl only whimpered and tried to push him away and that angered the man in front of her. "I can force you dear...and no one would notice I am telling you" he came close to her face, and the girl only got more terrified.

"Now you are getting impossi..." however his words were cut off, when a hand firmly gripped his shoulder and turned him around only to meet with a deadly glare of a raven haired man.

"Leave her, she's not interested" the girl behind him gasped and stepped back when he released her. Gray's glare remained in place as the other man stepped away and held up his hands in defense.

"Whatever...I was only asking for one dance sheesh" with that he walked away, brushing slightly against Gray's shoulder, once he was gone Gray looked up at her again and his expression became less hard. The girl in front of him had her head down, and arms were wrapped around her securely. Gray carefully neared her but kept a safe distance.

"You okay?"

"Huh...oh yes, Juv...I mean, I am fine" she replied quickly, Gray didn't miss the fidget in her stance but thought may be she was just scared.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Uhm...no"

"Don't worry he won't bother you again, I know guys like him" she gave a small nod, an awkward silence filled between them, where Gray only stood and waited for her to say something, but her head remained down, she was quest and Gray couldn't tell what expressions she had because of the mask that was covering her face, was she still scared. Or may be she wanted him to leave. Gray decided if she was bothered by his presence then it's better he leave right now.

"Well...just watch out next time" he gave a small nod, a smirk and turned on his heels. As he was about to leave a hand tugged gently on his sleeve from the back, Gray stopped and turned just in time to find the blunette looking at him with her blue colored eyes a small smile on her face.

"Thank you...for that"

"Huh...oh yeah no problem, it was nothing" he replied with a half smirk. She nodded.

"Umm...if you don't mind..." she looked away now clasping her hands behind her back, her eyes averted from him, Gray waited when she shyly made a slight eye contact and he caught his breath, upon looking into her sea blue eyes. He could see nothing but innocence and shyness reflecting in them. "Have a drink with me...you know because of what you did just now, it's on me, since you saved me" she replied, trying to make up many reasons, but Gray only smiled and nodded.

"Yeah okay, sure" he replied. She smiled finally settling down, but he could still feel she was tense from her shoulders. Gray held out his hand for her and gave a nod.

"Gray Fullbuster" she glanced down at his hand and blushed deeply, taking his hand, Gray unconsciously squeezed her's, feeling the soft skin against his calloused one's.

"N...Nice to meet you" she replied. Gray waited for her to tell him her name, but she never said anything after that, so he let go off her hand and lead her towards the small bar present at the corner of the big hall. They sat on the stool next to each other and she ordered two glasses of wine for them.

"Thank you again, he's been bothering me whole night" she finally relaxed and openly smiled at him, Gray was already mesmerized by the way she was smiling at him.

"Yeah well I don't like it when guys like him cause trouble" he added.

"He only came to ask for one dance, I should have said yes if he hadn't been so persuasive, I saw him a while ago talking to his friends while all of them were pointing at me...I can tell from their nature what they were thinking"

"Then I am glad I came, but you should be careful, it's not everyday guys like me would come for your help" she couldn't help but giggle and blushed prettily, Gray's smile only intensified and they unconsciously inched closer together, that their shoulders brushed.

She finished her drink and pushed the glass aside. Gray noticed she didn't finish the wine and glanced at her. "Aren't you going to finish that" he asked pointing at the glass, she shook her head.

"I get drunk easily, so I mostly avoid alcohol" she replied.

"Ah"

They sat quietly for a while, but the silence was comfortable, he simply sipped from his wine, and she watched him with a smiling face, any other day Gray would have found it creepy for a girl to be smiling at him like that, but something about that smile, and the way she was looking at him, didn't bother him. He could tell she was too innocent because he knew when women are trying to make a move on him she wasn't, she was simply being nice.

"So um, what's a girl like you doing here in a party like this?" he asked.

"Oh...a girl like, what?" she asked puzzled, he shrugged.

"It's just, I am curious"

"Hm, Mira-san is a friend, she insisted that I join here tonight, although I tried telling her I have work at home I need to finish, she was persistent"

"Ah, well at least it's not like she forced you or anything"

"You don't seem to be enjoying here as well, may be I should be the one asking you this" he glanced at her and sighed.

"Yeah my father couldn't make it so I had to cover for him, even when I told him countless times I wasn't interested" she giggled and Gray once again felt entranced. "But you know" he said smiling, she looked at him and he slowly inched closer to her, their legs brushed and he could feel their arms touching now. "I don't think I regret anymore coming here" she leaned closer her cheeks tinting red and a pretty smile adorning her face.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, if I get to meet a pretty lady such as you in these parties, then I wouldn't mind coming here" she moved away from him and looked away.

"You wouldn't be saying that once you get to know me for sure"

"Why don't you try me?" she looked at him, he leaned away from her and shook the glass in his hands as ice cubes in his glass made small sounds. "I can surprise you"

She nodded. "Ok then...I believe you" she replied. She placed her hands on her lap and looked at him. Gray glanced behind him at the dance floor, and contemplated for a second whether he should ask her or not, she seemed interested, and Gray was very interested in her, she was mysterious, the fact that he still didn't catch her name was a challenge enough, but he also saw something more. Looking at her right now, talking to her, he was not only looking for a hook up, for some reason he felt the need to get to know this girl, he wanted to know her name, he wanted to see her face, where she comes from, what she's like, everything.

Gray knew he was taking his thoughts to a dangerous territory; he just met her you can't simply feel this attracted towards someone so fast. Could she make an exception?

"You wouldn't mind...ahem..." she looked at him, Gray held out his hand and gave her a charming smile."If I ask for one dance"

She looked stunned for a second, sitting on her spot, looking at him, her lips forming an 'o', her cheeks taking over a perfect shade of pink and eyes looking into his. She hesitated for a second but then brought her hand into his, he squeezed her hand feeling it soft and warm, they both stood up when she nodded wordlessly.

Finally he lead her towards the dance floor, and the music was luckily slow, immediately her hands pressed on his shoulder, and he took her small waist, she blushed even more unable to look at his face, as their bodies started to move with the rhythm, Gray couldn't describe how happy he felt right now, he didn't know why he was feeling this strong spark just by holding her in his arms, slowly his one hand reached up to take her left arm and he helped her wound it around his shoulders, she laughed softly and wounded her both arms securely around his neck, while he once again settled his strong hands on her waist, the lights were thankfully dimmed, and he was glad that she couldn't see that he was starting to blush. This was new to him, all the girls Gray has ever been with, no one has made him blush like she was making him right now.

There was just something about her, Gray ached to know everything.

"I think you already made it clear that you don't intend to tell me your name"

"Is it bothering you?"

"No, but I am curious, if it's about trust I can assure you I am not any kind of serial killer who would abduct you" he smiled playfully and she giggled.

"It's not that, I trust you completely"

"Really...hm, I must say I am flattered" she tilted her head to the side, still smiling, his hands ran up and down her waist pulling her close to his chest slowly.

"Why is that?"

"Because you don't seem like the girl who would trust anyone so easily"

"Ah...well you don't have to worry...I trust you, in fact I know you better than you know" he looked puzzled this time and arched his eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

She laughed and without another word, placed her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes, with a content sigh. "I can trust you because I know who you are..." she whispered the last part mostly to her self, and Gray couldn't hear her mumble.

They quietly danced, Gray lost the track of times, the only thing he cared about was the woman he was currently holding in his arms, it was as if nothing else existed and he would disappear with her to a secluded part of the world, for some reason he wished he could take her away from everything and spend this time with her. Gray wanted to have her tonight, this woman in his arm, even when he didn't know her name, couldn't tell how she looked he wanted her, not just physically but emotionally, spiritually, mentally. His one hand reached up and caressed the small of her back, he lowered his head and buried his nose in her blue hair, taking in the sweet scent of her shampoo and morning dew. She smelled like morning dew.

His lips pressed at the top of her head and heard her let out a small sigh, he smiled to himself and pushed her slightly away, enough so that he could look at her. His one hand reached out to hold her chin and he looked into her eyes.

"Tell me your name..."

"Huh?"

"I want to see you again, this night would end, I know but I don't want this to end right now, I wanna know you" he said. She blinked at him, her eyes widened when his hand reached behind her head and he grabbed the clasp of her mask covering her face.

"I..."

"I want to know you, everything about you"

"No wait" her hand reached up to hold his and stopped him from unclasping her mask. "I..."

"Don't you want to as well?"

"It's not that...I just" she let out a sigh and looked down from his face. "I can't"

"Then give me a good reason for it?"

"You...wouldn't like me" she said. He arched his eyebrow and she quickly shook her head. "I mean I have a hideous...really bad scar under my eye, its ugly you don't wanna see that" he could tell she was laying, the way she mumbled and stuttered gave her away but he let out a small laugh.

"I don't care, I already like you"

"But...no it's"

"Shh" his hand pressed at the back of her head and he brought her face closer. "Even if you think you are ugly I don't care" she knitted her brows and bit her lower lip, as his fingers started playing with the clasp of her mask. Gray felt his heart beat speeding; he could look at her now. And as soon as the clasp of her mask came off, a pale, hand pressed against his eyes, blocking his vision, a gasp escaped his lips, he almost saw the mask falling from her face, but he couldn't look at her anymore, for her hand was covering his eyes, preventing him from seeing her.

"Hey..." he was silenced once again, and this time he felt soft pair of lips pressing on his, lingeringly, it was a feathery touch, one that melted on his lips and he couldn't help but to pause for a minute and savor the moment.

Her hand slipped down from his face and Gray's eyes slid shut, holding her close to him, their mouths danced just like their bodies were dancing a while ago. Tilting his head to the side, he took her cheeks in his hand, feeling that the mask was back on, but for now he didn't care, the feel of her lips against his made him forget about his earlier attempt. There was no rush, their lips moved like silent, slow waves of water, as they opened and closed in a motion only they knew about.

Her small hands pressed on his chest, as his hand reached at the back of her head and he pressed her more into his mouth, hesitantly his tongue came out and traced the outline of her rosy red lips, begging for entrance, she opened her mouth and gave him what he asked for. His tongue moved in her mouth, playing with her clumsy tongue, as their lips parted and pressed again and again, before he fully pressed them and deepened the kiss even more. He felt like he was falling into an abyss, he knew this woman was doing things to him. Things no one ever did to him before, the spark he felt in his body when their lips touched, he could feel the same passion from her. He could tell that she was happy they met tonight, the tears, he felt falling on her cheek from her eyes told him that she was happy to meet him tonight.

He was happy too, he wanted to tell her that he never met someone like her, and someone like her he wished he knew, how much he ached to know about her, why was she being so difficult, but God this kiss was making him lose his mind, he wanted time to stop so he could get a chance to move into her lips, to run his tongue on the insides of her clumsy mouth, the little moans she tried to muffle, he felt ecstatic and thrilled at the same time.

It was when the rings of his phone filled their little space, they both parted with a start, he stared into her eyes, she was trying to look away, but her face was in his hands and she didn't have much of a choice, her face was so flushed and he felt glad he was the cause of it. He was also glad the lights were dim and that no one noticed their little act of intimacy. Gray took out his phone, leaving her face but not breaking the eye contact, he pressed the phone against his ear.

"Who is it?...Natsu...this isn't the right time...yes, you retard mind your own business...what, no you won't do it, Lucy promised she would keep you in control...urgh, damnit, Natsu go die somewhere" with that he flipped his phone shut and shoved it in his pockets a vein throbbed on his head, he looked at her and sighed running a hand through his hair. Natsu is such an idiot.

"Sorry about that"

"Huh...oh no it's okay" she was still looking away from him, with her cheeks tinting red, her hands clasped in front of her, her shoulders slightly trembled and she sniffed, tear tracks still present on her cheeks. "I think it's time we part ways" he looked at her startled but then smirked smirked.

"You are being very unfair you know that, you can't just kiss me and leave without even telling me your name" she smiled and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her fingers threaded into his hair as she pulled him closer to her face.

"I am not being unfair...all you have to do is look a little more clearly and you'll know who I am"

"At least...let me..." she shook her head and stepped away from him.

"I can't...but if you try a little harder you can reach me, it's not that hard" she walked behind him and slid her hand on his shoulder, standing on her toes she came near his ear. "Close your eyes" her lips pressed against his ear as she whispered into it.

Gray wordlessly did what she asked for. She reached for his hand bringing it up, Gray felt something pressing against his palm, but she asked him to keep his eyes closed. She kissed him on his cheek making him shudder.

"Thank you for tonight...Gray-sama" with that she stepped away from him, Gray felt the loss of heat "Don't leave" he whispered, but he realized the presence around him was completely gone he opened his eyes and looked up, soon panic filled his eyes and he turned around no one was there. She left...

He looked around trying to catch a glimpse of blue hair, anything but couldn't, soon the music flaring in the room reached into his ear and he came back to the real world, the time he just spent with her felt like he was alone with her, it was now he noticed so many people and he couldn't find her. She was gone as if vanished. He remembered how she whispered his name, something was achingly familiar about the way she whispered his name just now.

Looking down in his hand he found the blue colored mask that was covering her face moments ago and clenched it tighter bringing it close to his lips, his eyes closed as he took in the soft scent of the feathery object and then let out a defeated sigh.

_You know that you are in love when the hardest thing to do is say good-bye._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
_

"Ah man Gray seemed to be enjoying the party more than we thought" Natsu mumbled as he stretched on the couch next to his blonde girlfriend settled under his arm and flipping through the channels of the TV.

"Who told you to call him anyway? Give him a little rest for sometime."

"May be he met someone...no wonder he sounded so pissed, maybe we interrupted him while he was having sex or some..." Lucy hit him on his arm and moved away from him with a frown.

"Natsu you really don't know when to stop, so what if Gray is having a good time, just leave him alone I said" the pink haired lad rolled his eyes and held up his hands in defense.

"Fine fine, man you take more his side rather than mine...I am suppose to be your boyfriend"

"I am just saying Gray is your best friend, respect his privacy, and by that I mean don't call him every other minute to get updates just for your own enjoyment baka" she settled back in his arms and sighed. "Besides, he's been drowning himself a lot in work lately, it's fine if he met someone, or if he's just having fun there"

Natsu glanced at her and smirked, his hand caressed her bare arm as he leaned closer to her face, taking in the sweet scent of her shampoo from her hair. "You know it's only fair if we have fun here as well...besides it's boring and we'd be done by the time Gray gets back, he wouldn't even notice"

"Oh no, get your hands away from me, I promised Gray we won't do anything funny"

"Ah come one Lucy, I am bored and you know you want me..." without waiting for her reply his lips pressed against the side of her temple, as his hand reached down to take her arm and turn her towards him, Lucy smiled, feeling as his lips crawled down to her cheek, the corner of her lips and then her neck, she started to giggle, losing her self in her lovers touch, they both fell down on the couch and Natsu started kissing her neck, clasping her hand and whispering into her ear.

"Now can you say no to that" he asked nipping the sensitive skin, on her throat, she arched her back, and raised her head up to give him more access.

"You are so going...ah...to get us...in trouble" she mumbled between giggles, his lips wandered up to her face and he gave her several chaste kisses before pressing his full lips on her's, Lucy immediately opened her mouth and his tongue entered her, in few minutes the room was filled with their moans, several giggles and soft whispers, Natsu's hand went under her shirt, playing with the clasp of her bra and just as he was about to take her shirt off, the door to the apartment opened and entered Gray exhausted and slumped.

However the sight the raven haired lad witnessed stopped him on his tracks, as he found his two friends on the couch, Natsu's hand under Lucy's shirt, their gazes were on him, Lucy was blushing like mad, and Natsu was glaring daggers at his friend for ruining the moment. Gray arched his eyebrow, when they pulled away.

"Gray you bastar..."

"Just carry on, don't be too loud" his blunt reply startled both of them as he left into his room shutting the door loudly. Lucy sat up and blinked towards the closed door and then looked back at her boyfriend.

"Wow he looked pissed than ever...do you think something happened?" she asked worriedly.

"He's always like this, because he's a bastard, just let it go" he replied. Lucy knitted her eyebrow still worried, until the pink haired lad started distracting her again with sweet slow kisses, Lucy didn't like the idea of doing it on Gray's couch when she knew he was here, but apparently, Natsu had a way with his hands that could take her into another world and just like that she lost herself into his touches once again.

Gray sat on his bed and combed his hands through his black hair, letting out a sigh, he stared down at the carpeted floor and lost himself in his train of thoughts, all the while during his way back home, he kept thinking about her, he couldn't get her out his mind, the way she smiled, the way she laughed, her voice, her eyes, her lips, her hair everything seemed so perfect, everything seemed to fit in him so well, it was as if she was made for him. She was like his missing puzzle piece how can someone be so connected to someone you met only hours ago.

Why did she make it so complicated for me?

Gray leaned his back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, loosening his tie, he opened the top three buttons of his shirts and kept staring at the same place. Unconsciously his hand reached under his pants pocket and he took out the silken, feathery mask and stared at it, bringing it in front of his line of vision. He inspected the element as if the mere object had the answers to all his question, and once again he brought the mask close to his face, pressing his lips against its edge he took in the familiar scent and closed his eyes.

This is going to be a long night. He opened his eyes once again, as something reflected in his blue colored orbs, he stared at the mask in his hand for a long moment and then he sat up, running a lazy hand through his hair he stood up and stumbled into his bathroom. As he shut the door behind him one thought rummaged through his mind.

_I'll find you, even if it takes me forever...I'll find you._

The next day seemed to pass by quickly, cause Gray spent most of his time in his office, working he attended two meetings and went back to his office to drown himself into more work, the only way he could get his mind off from the last night events was if he focus on work and nothing else. It was amazing how last night he met that girl and now he couldn't get her out of her mind.

He tried to talk to someone, but unfortunately the situation was too much of a mess and he couldn't tell anyone, not even Erza, he knew his old high school friend and now a lawyer was capable of giving good advices but for now he had nothing to talk to her, he obviously couldn't tell Natsu because he was a dumbass, Lucy called him this morning asking if he was alright and he almost felt like telling her everything but realized it was too soon he needed to get into it's depth first before revealing it out to anyone.

After constantly typing for three hours, Gray pulled away from his laptop, and stretched his arms above his head; he pushed his work aside and rested his head down on the table, closing his eyes. He didn't know why but he silently started thinking, or perhaps praying. Asking for a sign, anything, God he missed her so much, he felt like he was losing himself over such trivial thing, but was it really that unimportant, if so then why was he sulking about it so much.

Gray opened his eyes and sighed. There was only one explanation about this, he was in love with a total stranger, could it be that the last night was just a dream, it means he was now falling in love with a an illusion, means that he was going insane. Damnit. Once again closing his eyes he let out a small sigh and murmured something.

"Anything...something...God I feel stupid..." his head jerked up when he heard a soft knock at the door, he looked up and checked the time.

"Who is it?"

"Uh...it's me...I have paperwork you asked me to finish, I have it all here" the soft voice startled him for a second, before he recognized it to be of one of his employee.

"Yeah come in"

Gray grabbed a pen and started writing something on the paper laying in front of him, the woman entered and stopped in front of his desk, Gray gave her a short glance in acknowledgment and motioned for her to talk.

"I finished all of it, sorry it got delayed, something came up, but you can check it, if there are any errors I can look into it again"

"Ah thanks Juvia...don't worry, I am sure you have done well" she placed the files down on his desk and smiled softly.

"Well then, if you need me just give me a call at my office I'll come right away..." she replied. He gave a nod still not looking at her.

"Thanks...you can leave" he glanced at her once again shortly with a small smile and she bowed silently, turned her back and started leaving.

As she made it to the door, Gray glanced up and for a second he couldn't move his eyes away. Blue wavy hair, pale skin, average height, soft voice, she wore a simple blue colored dress, over it a small white colored jacket, from here she looked simple yet elegant. Come to think of it he never really noticed Juvia Loxar or got to know her closely before, he knew she was a good employee, his father was the one who chose her for the company, she worked hard, and was a sweet person, had he ever noticed her, or looked at her more than an employee? No, but right now Gray couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her.

"Hold on Juvia" she was about to exit his office, when she turned around and his breath was caught, deep blue eyes looked at him innocently and that sweet smile.

"Yes...is there something else?" she asked.

Gray was stuck for a second, he couldn't speak. Just her eyes, her eyes they were…. without even realizing he got up from his chair startling her in the process, his hands pressing against the surface of the table while he shamelessly stared into her eyes, he noticed the soft blush adorning her pretty face but she quickly looked away waiting for him to say something.

Gray realized he was losing his mind, and it seemed he was only scaring her with his odd behavior he quickly recovered himself and shook his head. A smile took over his face and he sat back down. "Nothing...just wanted to say...good work" he replied. His eyes still on her face, the blue haired beauty smiled cheerfully and waved her hand in front of him.

"Arigatou, Gray-sama...Juvia will work even harder from now on" with that she exited his office closing the glass door quietly, Gray sat back in his chair and closed his eyes.

Her face flashed through his mind for a second and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Fate was being awfully cruel to him, and for the first time Gray Fullbuster was helpless against it.

**I am preparing a sequel of this fic, this will remain a one-shot the next will probably be from Juvia's point of view. Why don't you review this one please, till I finish the second part of this fic.** **Sorry for the errors, if you see them anywhere point it out for me. **

**Thank you. ^_^**


	2. Authors Note

**Author's Note. **

**Hello everyone, here's a little message for all those who read, reviewed, favd, followed my first fanfic, I was really happy to know that you guys liked it and it gave me a boast up to write more. I finished the first chapter of my sequel to this fic, you can check it on my profile now. :)**

**I planned on writing the sequel as a one-shot, but realized the story was leading me on to a multi-chaptered fic, so now I will be posting chapters once a week. Hopefully you like the sequel as much as you liked the first part of this fic. Thank you very much everybody. *bows down***

**Thank you to my readers, reviewers, and those who followed me, and for all the favorites. ^_^  
**


End file.
